


Watching The Fireworks From Afar

by rankarana



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Genderswap, M/M, its the kanadia content i dont think anyone asked for but im here to deliver it, smutty fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-09-17 08:29:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9313571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rankarana/pseuds/rankarana
Summary: Tired of the pomp and circumstance of summer festivals, Kurosawa Dia would rather spend a night in with his boyfriend.





	

**Author's Note:**

> i would feel incredibly 2008 if i actually put 'm/m!! dont like dont read' in the title but for once amazingly I think it actually applies? uh anyway yeah this is kanadia m/m smut because i'm terrible and can't write a normal proper kanadia fic ig. it's cute and fluffy sex so i hope you like it!

“I should get try and get you into a kimono again,” Dia tells him, currently clad in one himself – a simple, black affair, though the layer below is in a fetching red. Kanan’s hands are roaming over his chest, eventually settling on wrapping around him and pulling him closer to the diver’s strong, broad body; and in comparison, Dia seems so thin and delicate. Which is surprising, Kanan thinks. The men of the Kurosawa family are of a good build, and he’s spent long enough kissing the breadth of Dia’s back to know that his shoulders are a little broader than the way he carries himself would suggest.

“You can try. Dunno if I have the patience,” is his response – accompanied by a grind of his hips against Dia’s rear as they stand on the garden porch of the traditional Japanese house. The dark-haired boy lets out a gasp that’s clearly exaggerated (there’s a smirk on his lips, if Kanan looks around far enough to see), but it’s enough to get Kanan going even still.

“Oh, believe me, I’m _quite_ familiar with how impatient you are.”

“Rude.”

They’ve skipped on the summer festival – Dia told his parents he wasn’t feeling up for it (and besides, he can see the fireworks from here), and the only obligation Kanan had was to tell Chika and Yo not to wait up for him. And while Dia’s dressed up, even for staying at home, Kanan hasn’t made much of an effort, his long hair still in his usual ponytail; though the advantage of the baggy pants and sleeveless hoodie is that he gets a very _clear_ view of Kanan’s buff arms.  In a way, Dia’s a tad jealous of how little Kanan has to worry about – but on the other hand, it means he can show up at his boyfriend’s house at a moment’s notice, trying to hide that he’s almost run all the way there.

Dia can tell, though – there’s a sheen of sweat on him, more than you’d normally expect from the balmy summer evening heat.

“Still, you should try it. I’ll pick out something perfect for you. It doesn’t have to be anything fancy, either,” Dia says with a smile, leaning far back enough that Kanan can see it this time. Kurosawa Dia, fashion expert – well, Kanan can buy it. He’s awfully good at styling himself, at least.

“Then what’s the point?”

“Oh, so you _did_ want to dress up for me?” When Dia puts it like that, Kanan can’t say he hates the idea.

“More into undressing for you,” Kanan growls back, and the line is so ridiculous that Dia chuckles, and Kanan kind of can’t help laughing either. “Okay, but still, I swear I’ve felt you staring at my ass in the wetsuit. Multiple times.”

“Maybe you have, and maybe you haven’t. I’ve stared at it with less on, haven’t I?”

“…yeah, good point.”

It’s an embarrassing thing for him to admit, but Kanan loves fireworks. They’re by far his favourite part of the festival, and he’s kind of happy that Dia’s place apparently gives a great view of them just from his garden. They’re so – unassumingly pretty, Kanan thinks. Ephemeral, not tied up in anything, and nice and easy to understand. The exact opposite of the boy in his arms, honestly.

“I was thinking something nice and loose, personally. Maybe not tying the obi too tight, so all it’ll take is a little slip, and then… mm.”

“Sounds like you just want to see me in a bathrobe,” Kanan murmurs, and with little hesitation Dia nods in response. For all his jabs at Kanan’s insatiability, it’s not as if Dia’s all that much better – and Kanan finds that, well, flattering. More flattering than attention from most people, for sure. Maybe it’s because Dia’s so incredibly attractive, or maybe it’s because he’s desperately attached to him, but it feels good. Almost makes him feel good about himself in general, and _that_ definitely is unusual.

“I want to see you in anything.”

“Or noth--” A long finger presses against Kanan’s mouth, Dia dragging it down to poke against the taller boy’s lip.

“Yes, Kanan, or nothing. I was getting to that.” Dia doesn’t even sound exasperated at Kanan – he’s more amused than anything. Frankly, the only frustration he’s feeling is from not being able to complete his own tacky flirt, having it so cruelly snatched from him by Kanan’s own beautiful, incredibly kissable lips. Lips that he wants all over him; on his mouth, down his lightly-toned body, wrapped around his member--

He doesn’t normally try to think about Kanan quite _that_ crassly, but Dia is incredibly aware of how erect Kanan’s been getting against his rear as they’ve been talking. He’d likely have been even harder if he’d told Kanan what exactly was on his mind, but at the same time… well, seeing as Kanan made time to come and see him, he’s more than willing to put his own mouth to use.

“My parents are out, you know,” he tells Kanan. He knows he already knows.

“Yeah, you told me.” Dia tuts in response to this, shifting around in Kanan’s strong arms until Kanan gets the picture and begins to let go, hand brushing over his thigh as he does so.

“No sense of subtlety.” Well, if they were both abandoning that, Dia could live with it – he leans into Kanan, tilting his head up a little bit so their lips meet, and almost _immediately_ Kanan’s arm is around the back of his shoulders, pulling him in tighter, eyes still wide open by the time Dia shuts his. Sometimes Kanan’s lips are chapped from the sea water, but today they’re a little more smooth —not as soft as Dia’s, but still lovely to kiss, and the talent with which Kanan both receives Dia taking the lead, and responds in turn, makes up for any lack of comfort Dia feels.

Dia has the feeling Kanan has always had a certain amount of experience more than he does – rather, he more or less knows it. He’s not totally happy with that fact, honestly, but more because he absolutely can’t _stand_ having to play catch-up to someone else. It’s simply unthinkable with anyone else, and he only lets Kanan have this over him because, well, he’s Kanan.

But at the same time, he can’t stand Kanan patronising him, so as soon as the blue-haired boy seems to be taking control of the kiss, Dia pulls away, wiping down his lips with two errant fingers. He starts to slide his way down Kanan’s body—but not before grabbing at the zipper of his sleeveless hoodie and undoing it to the bottom, neatly pulling it open before stopping at the vision of Kanan’s toned body, a healthy mix of diving and exercise with Yo having left him an absolute sight for sore eyes. Either he doesn’t wear a shirt with this jacket, or simply didn’t put one on before rushing over to Dia’s place, but regardless of the reason, Dia is utterly thankful – and to show his appreciation, he places a kiss on Kanan’s nipple, leaving little butterfly kisses down his abs as Dia gets to his knees, face to face with Kanan’s already bulging pants.

“You’re so gorgeous,” Dia tells him, and Kanan just smiles at the compliment. How confident, Dia thinks – but then again, that mixture of moody complexity and headstrong determination is part of Kanan’s charm.

And another charm, he considers as he undoes the slightly baggy pants, is Kanan’s rather excellent dick; pulling down his underwear, Dia cups the size that he had gawped at when he’d first properly seen it hard, almost instinctively placing a kiss upon it.

“Thanks.”

“A little bit of a delay to that response,” Dia snorts.

“Maybe I was distracted just seeing how good you look at work.” This earns another snort from Dia, but this one is a fair bit more amused—and also a prelude to him kissing it again, and then once more, and – making sure his hair is swept behind his ear first – he places his lips around the dick, and begins to suck. He has to open fairly wide, naturally; one hand goes to hold around the base of Kanan’s shaft and stroke it, while the other helps him gain a moment of balance. It only takes a few seconds for him to figure out how to pace himself, though, and that hand finds itself slipping under the hem of Dia’s kimono, searching out his dick and unfocusedly stroking it.

Dia’s developed a certain expertise when it comes to sucking dick, Kanan realises. It might just be in response to how much Kanan _enjoys_ getting blown, or maybe it’s some kind of weird synergy between the two of them, but the way the dark-haired boy looks up at him as he sucks him off is incredible – and that’s before he even thinks about how Dia slowly, surely starts to take the shaft into his mouth. He can’t get down all of it, and Kanan absolutely doesn’t begrudge him for that, but Dia’s soft hand makes up for any ground he can’t cover anyway – and what his mouth _does_ treat, it handles with the ultimate care. His licks are light, swirling and focusing on the head as much as he can, and when his lips start to move, it’s with a steady intensity and a quiet but consistent _slurp._

“F-fuck…” And then he catches those eyes again, Dia looking up at him like—like some kind of gravure idol, Kanan realises. That makes a lot of sense. “You’re _so_ good at this, Dia. Maybe too good.” Unfortunately, the realisation makes him already slide even closer to climax, and the only solution is thus to place a hand on Dia’s head; it’s gentle and affirming for a few minutes, but soon enough Kanan is pushing him down, earning a somewhat irritated “ _Mmmph!”_ from Dia.

But if Kanan’s going to do something as mean as that, Dia’s going to respond in turn – the hand so far focused on his own dick, a little lubricated from his own precum, crawls up the inside of Kanan’s thigh, briefly cupping his balls before running along his taint and going far enough back to reach his rear entrance, at which point Dia unceremoniously sticks his finger in, his long slender digit able to slide easily between the toned cheeks of Kanan’s rear. Now _this_ makes Kanan tense up, his butt already tightening and the hand on Dia’s head shaking, the mental unspoken battle of wills ending in Kanan pulling his hand off Dia’s head and letting the president get to work--

Which he does, his head moving furiously, and Kanan wishes he had something to grab onto or lean behind him, because the way Dia treats him almost makes his knees weak. The eye contact is unceasing and intense, and it only takes a few more seconds for Dia to get his way.

“Dia! Gonna… cum!” And Dia’s never one to make a mess if he can avoid it (or, well, if he’s thinking straight enough to), so his lips remain firmly locked around Kanan’s cock, hand jerking the lower half of it off as he waits for Kanan to finish in his mouth. He’s not going to pull his finger out of Kanan’s rear until he does, for that matter. It comes soon, though, and Dia’s mouth is filled with his semen, a couple of gulps necessary as Kanan climaxes—but when the flow lessens, he slides himself off the shaft (and withdraws his finger from the anus), a little clear string connecting his mouth and the dick. Opening wide, he shows Kanan exactly what just got pumped into his mouth, briefly stirring it before swallowing it with one final, confident gulp, demurely wiping down his mouth afterwards.

“Ah. I think I’ve finally figured out what you taste of,” Dia purrs, and his face is _so_ smug and filled with self-satisfaction that Kanan’s almost scared to hear whatever terrible remark or obnoxious pun Dia has in mind. He doesn’t even bother giving Dia a verbal response in the end, just fixing his gaze on him, nodding reluctantly in time with his breaths. That’s permission enough for Dia. “Salty, like the sea.”

Kanan groans, and it’s not even a sexy one this time. Dia’s clearly expecting a reply, but Kanan is _deeply_ not wanting to give him one, and the silence continues for a few moments until Kanan finally kneels down to meet Dia’s gaze.

“Get on your back.”

“Shall I, now?”

“You’re lucky I didn’t just leave as soon as you said that last thing.”

“Oh, come on. It was hardly _that_ awful.” Dia’s almost huffing. He demands _some_ respect in his own home.

“…well, yeah, no, but it was pretty bad.”

“Then show me something better.” A broad question, but one with a very simple, easy answer from Kanan’s perspective—he pushes Dia a little, the boy showing little resistance beyond a mock-frown as he collapses onto his back, Kanan already crawling forwards to shift his kimono out of the way only to be immediately faced with Dia’s shaft, very erect, and completely unconcealed by any underwear.

“…is this some kind of traditional Kurosawa family thing too?”

“…what? No. I just didn’t want to waste any time with you trying to impress me by pulling my underwear off with your teeth again.” The memory stings. Kanan wants to argue back, but he also admits that spell of incompetence on his part was the most awkward three minutes of their sex life, even if Dia’s dick suddenly springing out of his shorts and hitting Kanan in the face was weirdly arousing for both of them.

“Seriously, you need to stop being so rude.”

“Oh, as if you can talk!” They glare a little at each other, but it soon turns into a shared laugh, Kanan pushing down his trousers a little further as he gets between Dia’s already-spread legs, lifting up Dia’s hips and pressing his head against the boy’s entrance. It’ll fit, he’s already decided. It normally does.

“So, are you ready?”

“…I’m amazed at how little it takes to get you hard again.”

“Call it a blessing and a curse.”

“You know, you’re ruining _all_ my plans tonight. I was _so_ ready to undress myself a little, point my rear at you, and tell you that tonight I wanted _you_ inside _me_ , and yet you find it appropriate to take charge of the whole situation? You should really remember whose house you’re-- i-innnn-- Kaaanan...!” The blue-haired boy’s reaction to Dia’s speech, delivered in that same high, airy voice as when he’s lecturing one of the younger students at Uranohoshi, is simply to spread Dia’s legs a little further, and _thrust_ his dick in. If it was what Dia wanted, then he might as well give it to him right away. “I-I don’t think I’ve ever been so offended in my life, Kanan… Mm, please, just—wait a moment…”

“What about the time I said I didn’t think μ’s were the best band of all time?”

“…c-could you not?” Dia isn’t quite in the mood to suffer _two_ great offences in one night, and he’s also much more in the mood to have Kanan thoroughly fu— _claim_ his rear instead, even if Kanan’s size means that the sudden insertion has left him a little shocked. Still, he wasn’t one to disappoint his lover. “You can start moving now… probably. Control yourself, if you can.”

“Hard to do that when I’m around you, Dia.” And with that, Kanan begins to move his hips, managing to hold himself back surprisingly well – clearly Dia appreciates it, considering the gentle way he looks up at Kanan, clearly enjoying having the well-built boy’s thick cock inside of him, Dia’s own slender yet lengthy shaft bouncing with every one of Kanan’s thrusts.

“Well, you don’t have to control yourself—too much.” Kanan’s dick throbs at the statement, and Dia’s rear squeezes down on him in response.

“You can just say you want it harder.”

“I could say many things, if I wanted to.” Dia ends on a little smirk, a tiny peek of his tongue emerging from between his lips as he comes to lick them, but once Kanan starts to move in earnest, he finds it a little difficult to say anything at all – rather, he moves his sleeve over his mouth, biting down on the expensive garment and rolling his eyes a little as he gets once again used to the overwhelming sensation of the shaft inside his butt. His legs can’t help but tremble, just a little.

“Hey. No. Don’t do that,” chides Kanan, his hand going to grasp Dia’s, pulling it away from his mouth along with the sleeve

“Kanan, at least l-let me--” Kanan doesn’t let him do anything, planting a hand by his shoulder and leaning down to kiss him once again—even more deeply than at the start, a few moments of hesitation from Dia quickly dropping once Kanan starts pressing against his mouth, the caress of Kanan’s lips and the insisting way his tongue pushes against Dia causing the boy under him to quickly relent. Only when the kiss breaks does Dia look a little unsure.

“Can’t you… taste yourself on me…?”

“Yeah, but… mn, Dia.” He buries his head in Dia’s hair for a little, lifting up Dia’s hips a little further so his cock can _really_ get into his ass, letting out a grunt as he sinks a little deeper. He feels like he might almost all be in there, which is… possible, but kind of insane to consider. “I mean, I _like_ the sea.”

This time it’s Dia’s turn to groan through the panting – though Kanan likes to think it sounds a little more pleasured than his own did. (Dia might admit he’s right, too.)

“And I like you too,” he continues. His hips are _pounding_ Dia now, one of his hands gripping  Dia’s bicep and pinning it to the floor through the kimono—and then his hand comes slowly sliding down, fumbling around to grip onto Dia’s hand; and Dia squeezes it tight in return. “I l-love you. So much.”

“I do too, but I wish you’d… mn, Kanan, that’s—good, right there… hn.”

“You wish I’d what?” Kanan asks him, mouth still right by Dia’s ear. He has an inkling that it’s something a little more profound than ‘I wish you’d fuck me harder’, though he hates that was the first thing that came to mind (mostly because he’d really like Dia saying that to him now).

“O-oh, no, never mind. Keep doing me like that, Kanan--”

“Tell me.”

“Later… please? I want your--” Dia swallows for a second, preparing himself for abandoning _any_ of that subtlety he claimed to enjoy. “I want your… thick cock to... fuck… aaah.”

Dia gives up, halfway to moving his sleeve over his mouth to bite at it again out of sheer embarrassment at himself, but Kanan just freezes. Dia’s always sexy, whether he’s laying his hands over Kanan’s back, gently pulling Kanan’s ponytail and slowly but firmly pounding the diver’s toned ass into the futon, or riding atop  Kanan’s hips, back turned to his boyfriend and looking over at him with a substantial amount of confident _smugness_ – but rarely does he speak quite that _straightforwardly_ to Kanan. It’s quite probably the most sexy thing he’s ever heard.

“I definitely can’t hold back _now_ , Dia…”

He lifts his head up, going in for another kiss with Dia—but with how much he’s moving both of their bodies with every thrust into Dia’s ass, it’s hard to keep their lips and tongues together, his mouth moving to kissing at the black-haired boy’s chin and at his mole; in the end, he straightens his back, strong body providing the leverage to push Dia’s body up with him. Looking Dia right in the eyes as they do it is _so_ much better, Kanan thinks, and while Dia continues to hold his right hand, his left goes to pin the other boy’s free wrist, the firm  hold letting him get just that perfect angle, the one that makes Dia moan and his back arch, his pale chest more and more exposed as the kimono slides off him.

There’s a sudden feeling of emptiness around Kanan’s hand – Dia’s let go of him to reach up and touch at his face, green eyes clouded with heady lust, and more than that, utter affection for his boyfriend.

“I’m going to… c-cum, Kanan~” Those words send a shiver down Kanan’s spine, too, and frankly Dia’s just proud he was able to say it.

“Y-yeah…? I’m not far behind you, so… cum for me, Dia. You’ve already told me how much you liked this…” Both of them are so utterly craving release and each other that Dia doesn’t even mock his wording, a few more strokes into his rear leading to him finally climaxing, a thick load of his cum firing from his rapidly twitching cock both onto Kanan – who flinches a little bit at the sensation as Dia’s cum coats his abs, but quickly adapts to the feeling of warmth – and himself, staining both his skin and somewhat more importantly his expensive kimono with his seed.

Not that either of them notice or care about that right now, Kanan starting to bend back down over Dia again, arms moving to embrace him, hold him tight, and _squeeze_ him as—

“Dia, I’m… I’m there… nnh!” At last, Kanan reaches his own climax, Dia’s face red, flushed and looking somewhat exhausted as Kanan holds him close and fills him up, the somewhat—odd, but ultimately _warming_ sensation of Kanan’s cum inside his ass perhaps the ultimate happiness in the world to him right now.

Perhaps even greater a joy than μ’s reforming, though Dia refuses to feed Kanan’s ego by telling him as much.

 

* * *

 

It takes a few moments of breathless sweet nothings, heavily panting, and a brief crisis about how to resolve the dirty kimono issue (Dia ultimately resolves to figure out some deeply complicated bit of teamwork with Ruby to circumvent the household laundry cycle that Kanan can’t understand, but he’s happy it’s given Dia a little peace of mind.) before Kanan finally rolls off Dia, the school president pulling over Kanan’s strong arm and using his firm bicep as a pillow.

“So what was that thing earlier?” Kanan asks, and from how Dia fidgets when he asks, he guesses it really _must_ be something serious.

“That thing?”

“The thing you didn’t want to discuss.”

“I didn’t want to discuss it.” Dia is clearly visibly a little skittish about the topic, now, and that only makes Kanan push harder.

“Yeah, which means we’re discussing it.”

“…fine,” Dia sighs, a hand running through his now slightly sweaty hair. “It’s, ah, about the thing you said before that.” Kanan pauses for a second to remember what he _did_ say, and then hums. This really _does_ seem serious.

“Me loving you?”

“Yes.”

“I do. Want me to stop?” Dia’s eyes shoot wide upon and he shakes his head with the fury of a possessed man, almost. Frankly, he seems _terrified_ by the idea, and, well, Kanan’s pretty happy he reacted like that.

“No! Never! What an awful thing to say!” Kanan reaches over and pats Dia’s head – anything to get him to calm down and reassure him a bit, and this seems to work. “All it is is, well, I… I wish you would tell me that more when we’re not fucking.” Dia’s absolutely serious, as much as he’d wish to not bring the mood down—but it was hard not to reply completely truthfully with Kanan panting into his ear like that.

“…you’re not much better,” Kanan whispers back to him, and Dia has no simple retort to that, other than to pause, think about it, and consider how to best handle the situation.

“You have a point.”

“Yeah. We’re both kind of terrible at that.” Terrible at communicating. Terrible at getting through to the other. Terrible at keeping properly in touch for so long. They’re still kind of terrible at a lot of it. Dia’s vaguely aware he didn’t even reply properly to Kanan saying it the first time, even, so he might as well make up for it now.

“I love you, Matsuura Kanan. More than anything, and more than anyone,” says Dia, a thoroughly exhausted, but utterly happy, smile upon his face.

“Same.” –or maybe that’s not enough, Kanan realises, on seeing Dia’s thin brows furrow in response. “…I love you too.”

“And make sure to tell me that every day.”

“Sure.” He grins, and Dia smiles back, and as they lie there, they can hear the squeal of the first firework somewhere in the distance—all seems kind of well in Uchiura, at least for tonight.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!! As for how the two look, uh, I sorta tried to put across how I thought they looked (other than 'hot and kanan is swole') but I was kinda using 城雅's designs as a bit of a mental basis (http://www.pixiv.net/member_illust.php?mode=medium&illust_id=58669722), though I'm imagining Kanan with a slightly longer ponytail. Dia I couldn't decide if I wanted with long hair or short so I... left it vague. Probably short but up to you!!
> 
> I really like love lives as dudes so provided i dont get lynched off the site for this maybe i'll write more sometime.
> 
> (also, alternative 2007-era summary: "Dia and Kanan skip out on the summer festival to make some fireworks of their own (written because dia is SMEXY in a kimono) m/m that means yaoi BOYLOVE!! don't like don't read!! whos gonna be uke and whos gonna be seme... read to find out! :P R&R!!)


End file.
